the 11th juppon gatana
by empty7
Summary: i thought i would be a part of the group too... =)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer & info

The following characters in the story below are belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki & his marvelous teammates

I just borrow them for awhile to create something call fanfiction world

****

Shinshio Makotto as sat/Mr sat

****

Soujirou Seta as soj

Houji Satoshima as houji

Ayumi kamugama as mai

Sagara Sanosuke as sano

Himura Kenshin as kenshee/battousai/Shinta

Any other name/characters found here are created by yours truly, me - 111 [xash@rocketmail.com][1]
Reading tips 
    Use a anime directing style to read plus with some thoughs, you may want to act it out some of the description below =) 
    The next chap will be real action which I hope you be patience with me while I still in mist of transferring on comp from paper. 
    Best screen resolution = 800 x 600 & enjoy ! All are welcome 
****    Minor tv-series spoiler 
    CUT-IN is where kenshee have to face soj in their final showdown 
****

Quote of the seconds

"Has mankind's knowledge overtake nature's way?" - !!! [xash@rocketmail][2] on debating with her brother

the 11th juppon gatana

"huh?!!" there is another…?" houji was interrupt by his own shocking surprising voice and upon hearing sat the news that held in him over the years as he let out a heavily breath.

Still unbelievable his ears houji was began to question sat as a friend **"**sat.. home come I didn't know anything about this plan of yours?**" "**hmmm?**"** emotionless as he still is ,he continue another puff from his silkish pipe. After notice, sat rather questionablely tone, he realizes something, he quickly reply without a doubt **"**Mr. sat, I'm trembling with the shocking news as I am with truly happiness to hear about our, no I mean your backup but the smartest decision plan you have all along**"** houji, sameline and suckup don't mix!. he bows apologetic as was the tone.

****

"ahh Don't be**"** pause sat as he continue with his luxurious lengthen luscious hobby leisurely

At the same time he did finish his anticipate analysis analyse of the paincing coated middle age man as did his confession finally come. **"***signs from the heavily breathing* he's a chain smoker, your honour suit him!…Houji, *another breath* you look like a frightening little man to me now,**"** a faint insane smile appear on sat "face in eye of houji **"**only once…**"**

Houij's expression faceturn, vice versa, even more toward the surprising side, **"**huh?!!…. only once?**"** did he ever puzzsysis…..yet still soak in fear

****

= HEY = 

"kensee,it's good to see you again**"** smile soj **"**let get down to business, shall we**"** yet hurried did kenshee's face seem to be which soj figure one within seconds

gracefully soj did tried his best , sounding around the room **"**if you're worried back what happen in Aioya, Relax don't be , informer over there had notice me with the bad result over there It's I who is going to have time tinking fastly on my side. After all beside mai and houji, I'm the only one here they are counting to do the job,first you then your friends**"** as he pose a fighting stand

****

" I see, you going to fight for your cause rather slaughter by sat himself ?**"** kenshee post the same posture only in the opposition direction as he said with a bit of sarcasticly

****

"hmph**"** as soj concentrate on the target, ready to pull it out.

Even he can do it but….ladies and gentlemen , the main attraction

****

"oi oi, soj-chan (something like nickname of yoshi)… you may want to keep your secret a bite longer**"** his thumb stick at the outer layer of the left side of his nose **"**one ,two,one, two…**"** as he softy mutterly speak while his thumb in the respective position rubbing touching and go repeatedly as everyone's intense concentration are loose.

****

"ah…a..hh*breath a moment* A…h' chew**"** as he thought it out loud **"**Arah !! who the hell has that perfume- colony X ?**"** as he look at everyone puzzling looking at him.

****

"who the hell are you**"** scream mai, cxmrsbnm colony x Mr. sensitive big nose man for now..or just call him oi** "**why you little…**"** facing her as he sniff around her neck focusesly and begun shouting: **"**oioi!!, you're wearing colony X and you don't have the cheek to te..tel..tell..ah choo!**"** he did, as thousand of separate liquid splash on her **front** kimono., as her face turned Red samething a quickly **brrrre-_yuck_** was on his now, ever overboild cheek as he adjust his _slante_d jaw**"**oi,OI ! you slut!, why you did that for, it is you who started the whole thing first**"** mai bricker her way through **"**shut up ! MR CXMRBNM why don't you go and suck on an egg!?**"** as sano try to be sarcastinally helpful as what kenshee usually will do.

****

"gao…**"** soj looking now,like he seem to be hurt emotionally he change instantly his expression did to a more seriously friendly look. **"**Sensei Gao…, how nice for you to drop by..**"**

"nnnArguu, oi! **Oi**!**"** sounded Gao the same tone only to be a bit distract by his kept falling down spiky hairdoh **"**Don't call me that, soj-kido, don't be modest now I'm only 5 yrs older than you and only beaten you *pause a deep breath, release air* once**"**

soj smile even more as everyone else get shock, was shock.

****

=yo!=

"hmm…right only once, if I remember clearly**"** sat thinking for a while unasuring of himself did that tone came from as he look up upon houji's eyes once gain.

Though houji tremors with fear inside, he quickly restrains it by **"**Yes sir! The plan you talk about, I wish of you will work**"** yet sweetly he sounded.

"hmm" as if he answered back with great confident, sat change to an memorize tone **"** ahh, right the plan..*pause* it all started out when I first meet him, the man who once and the only one who defeat me ..simultaneously as well as the continuous with soj, Gao…*softy* GAO-K….I will remember him forever *softy end*The remarkable swordmanship he has shown me even after I stand in aftermath fearoseous battle. Then his undoubtful style shown me something… A Plan**"** as sat's mind wonder off in the mist of the hazy froggy smoky air.

" A plan !?" houji exclaimed, letting out his unkeptable fear .he thought in his heart reasonably, A plan?,I thought sat's original plan was to capture edo and BURN BURN BURN ! hanaa as he smile for a hysterical second.

"no, my original plan is not to capture Edo, houji" as both men has a ?? over their head and second too

sat regain consciousness afterward added the sweet to it "if you see ,houji,It is a plan I couldn't have think of brilliantly without his little help. Yes the burning rage in me growth deepen as I can't wait get back what they did to me ! but- I need something, more solicitude to build with something only the best can strike for . with Gao-k 's little indication when I first organize it, I saw through his patheticlittle plan of controlling me the way he wanted so I play along and create the perfectly opportunity for both of us, me and him. For him to test his own ability, for me seek out Japanese best !"
    
    " *gasp the juppon gatana !? gasp* " houji yelled

"hm, The tournament you suggest to organized is my idea, houji" houji now feeling shamelessly "… yes sir, please tell me everything about the plan you planned for my own motivation for me to plan it wisdomly as I thought I was as for you"thought houji confused himself thoughtful his tone was a pride one

"Alright give me a moment" as he continue with his puff of evil, after that moment,

"oi, oi ! how is your training coming along, kido" as Geo-k walk his way swifty thought his tip of the spike keep falling down-continuous

"very fine ,sir" respective tone as soj smiled as he has once return to his sword fighting position. Add the now seem seriously soj "and now if you please excuse me ,gao-osi"

His boneness and cripple hand is touching soj shoulder-WHAT? I don't believe this

"you see, after that victorious match of his, he demand three things from I,"

"w-what's that's?" houji sound anxiety. If any I know what those thing are… thoughts of him remain uptap to the outer psychical realm 

"first to invite every single toughest best samurais not in the whole of japan but the whole world ! "

Yes yes I done that BYE BYE nexT! Scream his thought

"secondly, to have a battle with a man long ago called battousai the slasher not kenshee himura.

He should be there, killing two bird with one stone,sat I like that! Happily sarcastic laughter

"And the third condition is? Mr. sat? "ask impatiently yet courtesy he did,

"HeH.." laughed sat

"Naaa…I think your secret can be let out another time, soj ,trust me" as his soft gripe let go, soj return to his humbly talking position not before a shocking face expression he did does.

That what I thought too, mai "soj doesn't have the capability of driving emotions into himself !" so as I thought of sano too

"alright, Gao-san but the duel er…." Thinking sound from soj, continue in a dull respecttive"will you please use this sword by me as a gift for my coming birthday well as a promise to kenshee"

"oi,oi," softy yet it can be heard within the room Gao-k friendly profoundly add" I will….but if a samurai couldn't win by his own sword, what good it will do while enturing death by his friend honorable sword"

"hehee..you are right about that, gao"stepping down and walking to a side soj did

"just who the hell you are, pal even only magician cant do that to soj to my knowledge". Sano yelled fearnessly

"then u need to explore much more places to gain experiences, sanosuke sagara "

sano turns into chicken and flap some of his wings; wait a minutes how does he know my full name

"that right I haven't officially and informally introduce my name and tittle yet….

I'm Gao-K the secret tormenter

the hidden samurai of JG"

"the best dentist in japan" said without a laugh sat did , but felt somehow embarrass

"kk….*make a bubble with your mouth slowly release the air bit by bit with your lip* what ham best dentist?" trying to hold his laughers houji did

finally both men have burst out so much as if they were blossom childhood friends

3 minutes later…"but seriously now…" sat trying to gain his govern status

add the tension "I was invited by sat as a back up oh, I mean a secret back up plan if you have arrived here up to this point." Turning to soj "soj-kid, no sat doesn't lose faith in you It is me who request especially to sat for this battle, I hope you don't mind, you still his favorite"

Now soj has shown a full extension relief face"AAH, that's what I though at first But I need to confirm my suspicion since you first arrive here but since you explain it, Thank you gao-k san" smile as usually soj did.

"Don't worry , no information in this room will be leak out tonight" Turn back to face kenshee

"is that right? ,shinta" gao profoundly ask 

everyone else is shock

" ….ki, how do you know my true name?"

"kenshee, Don't be imitate by his luck guess" protest sano

"well…I would not know anything about lady luck but the next guess, Sagara Sanosuke —the only survivor of Sekihoutai other than….heh, is that correct?"

sano is partly paralyzed, upon hearing that.

****

"you see, I happen to have a well-detail info-structure spy network back home*pause* so my spies have every bit of informative about every one I take a interest in**"** combing his hair again yet toning sounded so profoundcally

Both kenshee and sano smirk with anger while mai look up with love heart eye as soj continue to smile **"**ah, ken is doing her warmth up exercise as usual I see**" **=)

****

"no…. ken…. She is raped and kill by me**"**sadly tone coming up in his airless breath as soj seem shock while touching his sword.

Suddenly **"**of course not!, I'm just kidding you soj oi,oi hahemhelaa**"** sarcasm friendly trustful tone spring up from geo. Soj look down for a while then look up to gao with a big anger smiley face, stepping back.

"ok since I know so much about your and your friends both old and new kenshee, perhaps even more than each of you know yourself. I shall tell you something about me " bareing yawn come within the cold air.

****

"Seriously I do not know what will a talented samurai such as himself wanted to do with such as a dentist But however, I see the fullness potentially in him beside soj among the rest of Juppon Gatana even including you houji**." "**even me ?" shocking surprising yet curious tone houji use

****

"now you see ,geo-k has a good swordship as mine as well as a well-train strictly tough, exotic precious-informative serective-exquisite spynewtwork base and certainly a better tacticiansuch as yourself ,houji" 

****

"yes ,sir" jealousy houji sound, raising his voice**"**I"ll do better next time **" **

"heh**"** laughed sat

****

"As I defend sat and soj simultaneously and a tough battle may I add**"** looking pleasant please to soj who smile with a heart.**"**as I decided to spare sat's live, he agree to three conditions I laid upon, one of them is here**"** walking toward the triples as both sano and kenshee prepared their stand in a tense mood

"oi,oi! Relax will ya I just going to show you something harmness.**"** Shout in a bit mischiefment louder gao did

****

"how do we know you are going to not shove us with something up your sleeves**."** Sano still protesting trying to get over with geo's annoying but vital informative at hand about him

****

"like I said ,there will be no leaking out of information tonight. What harm can you do when I show you this**"** distance himself a apart of 8 foot and the triples fall down when open his mouth showing his decaying disgusting bacterial inbetween his teeth's he did.

****

"yuck!**"** thought out sano as what! as I catch a shadowing dash across me

****

"let me gooo !why you don't go and suck an big big egg you big nose smelly disgusting pig, Ahhhh help! Soj, Help help**"** mai sounded so far away from me as he was back to his original position.

Soj scratch his head as he smile an big cheesy happy smile, Geo handed her to soj grateful and said in utmost pleasing tone "well, battousai I hope you did catch that very well as it will be the last up close & personal skillful trait of mine to a another skillfully-train samurai who I truly admire lot among of few in the rest**"**

"I…I..di..di….didn't even managed to catch an glimpse of that**"** parysis as sano seemed be mange to stutter those words out to form a line.

****

"neither do I, sano**"** kenshee said it and have sano to have a shocking voice as well as fear I sense

****

"wellerrrrr…… too bad I guess you just have to ask someone who has a better eyesight in hell where I send you both two now!**"** shouting aloud yet fearful of somehow gao-k did on me

****

"leave sano out of it ! gao-k, it is me who you want in this battle so badly, I beg of u**"** sounding rightfully and honorable did kenshee as well as sano did tired that fighting yet grateful look as I used to.

****

"HeH**"**evily tone geo did as with countine**"**like I said, there will no informative leaking out forever as the present time is concern, sorry himura, I cannot grant your request but however I will do the honorable thing before my battle began**"** Geo puzzed everyone else with his memorized and evilly voice

a straight-short live string row dashing at the floor forming a round of beam of seed. Suddenly everyone else look astonishing shocking in their own respectfully little corner of the screen to it, including soj from the look of his face

****

"Those are….**"**question sano as seem he know already

****

"my unseen helpers**"** conclude geo, as he pluck one from the rest and numbing it into a wall near sano who is now more intense as ever

A thumb-size dart was poke halfy into the wall showing its outer rounded flat butt.as sano to pluck it out without any trouble not even a pike of sound , kenshee examine carefully not far

****

"sano! You're bleeding**"** surprisly shock kenshee's tone was **"**huh!?**"** as sano look at his thumb" I didn't even notice the cut before" puzzedly sano tell

****

"He hennhenhen**" **gao laugh with a thirsty

****

"thought it seem only soj and I know of his existence, I managed to keep this**"** proclaim sat as he lightly pickup a dart very much an peanut shell, only half-cut shape.

As houji take from his hand with his chopstick finger, he notices a small flow of blood staining down his white gloves. Sat add destructive" Although Geo-k is not as powerful as soj with his swordship skill, he is a brilliant where come to oathoze devices such as this dart I _"bought_" from him 13 years ago"

"arag…"houji seem to agreeable to this matter as he begun to wipe the stain off.

****

"one of his method I can predict is that the hidden sword skill**"** begun his conclusion **"**you mean … the legendary talk about" invisible**"** sword skill" houji began his rudeness as he wanted to find the answer. Sat look at houji briefly and added **"**ah, in a way yes, what do he is when at close range, he pull out his sword swing in orderly randomly circling manner to taut his opponent while at the precis moments he throw his unseen darts into his sword, then it will fly to whoever unlucky to be cut by the neck**"**

"tricky…." Still in shock, however his motives are clear after the explanation theory of mine.

****

"yes, houji, despite the tricky and simplicity his tactics, his darrt are smooth and deathly**"** sat sound unpleasant yet I felt threaten by him somehow

sat breath in deep and begun**"**you see, not only Geo's dart easily cutted without being spotted but precisely powder with 7 different rare plants found throughout this country soil**"** sounding a perfectdream came true, what he didn't know was, houji was infect with it

****

"HuH! W-what you mean that I been poison!?**"** finally answer houji, looking at his slight out finger

****

"I'm afraid so,**"** seriously but entertainment for himself sat sound

realizing the status he is now,he begun questioning " Mr. sat, is there any antidote you have by your side now? paincing yet dishonest silently he beg

****

"yes…." "there is**"** coldly here seem stand up while holding his sword by the handle he did.

Suddenly houji notice that sat has just discover his true intention but lying did he ever wanted to get pass this!. falling to his knees he begging his infamous wittily lies**"**Mr sat, wahhwhat do… do… do you mean by that? **looking at sat's left hand and back again into those dreaful deadly eyes** wha-what did I do to deserve this!**"** yet crying is nothing but annoying to his ears, sat began to end his conclusion with cold breath form around whenever he speak **"**houji, you and I both know what will you do once after I became emperor of the great sun yet I'm champion of the time of this… blueprint of yours truly I just have to confirm it, yes there is another type of antidote I have but this one I giving is strictly business, beside one of personal train student of Gao has come to replace you. Although you are a brilliant gifted tactician, you are weak with your skill. Why should I keep a useless person with such trait. Overall , you are still under my plan as far this plan goes. I will kill you myself rather to have someone do the work for me….well any last words my dear houji" as he finish up the last puff.

The antidote! as houji spotted it from a tip of the packet in the purple garment silk , 6 seconds that what I need now, his thoughtful cramp into a trace. " Mr. sat, if only I----

An red roses of airless flowing blood spit into the open air, separate them to every module-cube of air possible

"hmmping.. as usually your timming was slow"putting back his sword sliding inside the thin cover as the blade was wiped not by his hand but thin opening outer layer around the cover.flowing down the tip-end of his swordcover, dripping along down the ground as he move toward the door it quick dry up both side of the cover, moving over houji's body looking down on his own garment, **"**houji, you're a messy one**" **walking fearless toward the door, his normally way, he call out "Ah, remember to disolve his body will you" coldly his breath seem to as I reply "yes, sir" as he step outside mutterly to himself " now on with the main attraction

   [1]: mailto:xash@rocketmail.com
   [2]: mailto:xash@rocketmail



	2. the seconds battle

__

Author's notes

This is kind of short for chap2 thought it took me week to get the transfer done on the computer

By now you should know this is a comdey plus action RK fanfictionstory created by your truly

****

The 11th Juppon gatana :the seconds battle

"WOO! Mr big nose, what a pleasant surprise you have bought for me heheeheee" mai who now turn into a cute loveable fox, mistaking the darts for rudys and gems as she reaching for it.

"er… ms cunning beautful … they're not jewels, they're darts, cutable darts" trying to be a good salesman geo did as well holding the tip of her back kimono.

"! OI wah wah! Mr sat should know what you did to me now hmph!" as mai frown her face as well her arm now in a anger posture as she mutter to herself in a corner.

"osiaku-Geo .." soj sounded more schock than before "I didn't know you use such weapon in your training as a ninja 'IMPRESSIVE but a bit of low class to suit your now perfection technique . do you think ?"soj now swing his eye back to the slim medium built ninja.

"oooiii (ß stretch) soj-kido, you may be right but this is how I got started with my vicious steak till now, beside it much improvised version of my old non-cureble darts as far as how a honorable samurai behave in my book"

"you mean… this is non-poisonous ?" still calm kenshee sound yet somehow shcok did his fearless panic tone sounded

"AH?!! What! You mean, kenshee? This dart is poisonous!? Exclaim sano as he turn into an overboild Anger Big Head chicken, BOB-k his way through to the other side.

"what the hell you trying to do back there?!!, get myself kill or something ? quick even loud sano did, mai now turn into a protecting fox, proclaim even much than the overboild bleeding to death self-centre big head lonewolf chicken-killer. "WHY? You LITTLE ungrateful BIGhead chicken, Mr Geo said he didn't powder the darts did he now?!!!" "what if he did, and why you care so much about him, have you fallen for him too you two-timing cunning-fox_c, sweet-like-hell fox?!^!? why do you go suck an egg" sano question mai volcanic and teasely mail frown as second but doesn't back down without a fight, came the still angrily yet loveable sarcastic reply tone "why don't you go out in the hot sun and sit down there for 2 hrs, try to lay an big big egg for me to suck on, HMPH!" while soj step in and try to break up the fight what kenshee normally do.

Annoying to my ears now yet entering amusement me a bit, better pose before my unbelievable fearful tone "oi, oi , shut up back there you 3, even you, soj , my no1 humbly enemy, now time to watch the master to master showdown" teasly to soj, warning to all gao did.

Every body else look at gao as they were amaxe and shock as the – nowout – facing up tip – two hand behind the back – one cover, the other holding handleclosing it with fist – stand up polity bending bit stomach in- sword fighting position as it did on them including soj who now let out an airless shcoking parsisy vibration " G….G….Gaa…o"

Recovered within second yet stutter did soj's sound " G..Gaoo I never watch or see an position like that before, is it something you newly discover or master?"

"No, it is not , however it is the second original technique I developed and master but while we're fighting, soj , I see no point using it on you since I going to let you live through , and it has rarely been use before in any one of my battle" explain in full gao did in that tiring position!

"Ah….. Okay I shall enjoy watching this as learning throughout tremulously osi-gao" as soj step back toward to with 2 farm animals which he stood inbetween just in case, he is really really smiling now I swear

I sense someone else's breathing ….__….. everything is same as they were…….

Kenshee better watch out for his move just the one he early on with... look at her still sweet-like hell…

"ok…sounded geo rusty tough… Mr himura wait I mean battousai the slasher , the one who is going to die by my sword, too bad you cannot be my 100th deadman as I waited for this battle opportunity too long, 97th will be your tag on the toe once I left only standing in the aftermath, now come now shall we dance till my blade is full ?" profoundly sounded his chant, I did not suspect any thing at all…..

"huh…" softy kenshee did as he touch his handle weakly as he seem to indicates Gao he did not want to fight him as battousai the slasher , but if the legendary of him is true then…. I do suspect a thing after all… 


End file.
